


再一杯

by Ariki17



Category: CHAEYOUNG - Fandom, TWICE - Fandom, TZUYU - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariki17/pseuds/Ariki17





	再一杯

來一杯調酒後續

*9A8O

*果酒味周子 x 草莓味孫彩

*小破車

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

「來一杯調酒？」

孫彩瑛還沒得以思考對方這句話是什麼意思，別說回答了，連思考的時間都沒有，身上那人早就壓了下來，迅雷不及掩耳地欺上了自己的唇。

明明是雙方都是第一次，在兩片唇瓣貼上時，像是多年相識的默契，毫無偏移地像是天造地設。分不清是誰先伸出的，舌頭就這樣交纏在一起，難分難捨地糾纏著彼此，在口腔內進行你追我跑的遊戲。

停下來時，還是因為得呼吸。

分開時，唇間還牽扯出情色的透明津液。

周子瑜看見了身下Omega眼神迷離，慾望化作水氣在眼眶打轉，歛了歛眼神，平時自制力強的周子瑜也無法冷靜面對接下來要發生的一切。

慾望纏身的Alpha是很可怕的，特別是初次進行情事的年輕Alpha。

「啊！」

孫彩瑛被周子瑜整個抱起，Alpha突如其來行動讓她嚇得叫出聲，怕自己跌下去，幾乎是下意識地勾住那始作俑者的頸脖，因為更靠近後頸，撲面而來的果酒鄉幾乎要讓自己暈眩。

快醉了，這杯調酒還沒開始喝，就感覺要醉了。

周子瑜急躁地把人抱起後，焦急地開口：「裡面那間嗎？」

即便兩人慾望臨頭，周子瑜還是希望照顧到Omega的身心，第一次總覺得該在床上進行比較好。

「嗯……」

孫彩瑛點頭的幅度很小，發出的音節微弱，勾起了Alpha排山倒海的慾火。

要瘋了。

周子瑜快步走到房前，因為抱著孫彩瑛加上自己有些急躁，過了好幾十秒才暴躁地開了門，可憐的門發出「碰」的一聲差點壽終正寢。

溫柔地把孫彩瑛放在了床上，周子瑜又再次欺上了那人甜膩的唇瓣。兩人呼吸急促，閉上雙眼感受著對方。

周子瑜手探進了身下那人的衣服裡耐心的安撫她，順便親了親Omega的耳朵，但上頭飾品太多，周子瑜有些不滿地退開。Alpha一手摟著她纖細的腰際，一手開始愛撫胸前的柔軟。

Alpha總是若有似無想起草莓味的Omega，手中那張帶有信息素的名片不知道拿出來端詳了幾次，而現在，那人正在自己身下。

周子瑜溫柔且有耐心地探索著Omega的身體，雙唇正在那人的頸脖留下了不大不小的紅色印記。

但身上的Alpha實在太過於有耐心，就像和自己談判時那樣不疾不徐，這種不上不上且難耐的慾望讓孫彩瑛快要瘋了。

「嗯……」

周子瑜溫熱地氣息在孫彩瑛頸脖間繚繞，惹得孫彩瑛嘴裡發出曖昧不已的聲音，細碎地落在了周子瑜的耳邊，挑起了本就難耐而溫吞的Alpha體內的本能。

平時耐心冷靜且看上去禁慾的周子瑜早已丟掉了理智，她俐落地將孫彩瑛的衣服褪去，身下的Omega上身徹底暴露在外，情慾纏身似乎也染紅了Omega的姣好的身體。

孫彩瑛感到害臊不已，雙眼緊閉地偏過頭去。

她能感覺到Alpha逐漸腫脹的腺體抵在自己的小腹，自己的體溫好像不受控制地攀升，情潮接二連三地襲來，感覺到自己下身正在氾濫。

兩人的信息素不瘦控制地釋放，整間房間瀰漫著草莓果酒味，是最佳的催情劑。周子瑜的手逐漸探到下身，觸碰到那氾濫的地方，壞心地在那來回磨擦，Omega皺著眉想忍住自己發出聲音，Alpha像是感知到她的心情，再次覆上那柔軟的粉唇，帶有渴望地不斷索取。

Alpha骨節分明而修長的手指還在那片森林調皮地玩耍，情潮排山倒海地襲來，淹沒了Omega的意識，彷彿在一片汪洋大海溺水。上身和下身的雙重刺激讓孫彩瑛有些受不了，忍不住呻吟幾句。

她想要，現在。

想要那人佔有她。

「你……你快點……」

孫彩瑛忍得難受，她催促著身上那人盡速給予安慰。

「忍耐一下。」周子瑜艱難地說出這句話，聲音低沉地像是一頭猛獸的醞釀。

幾乎是瞬間的事，Alpha不知何時解開褲頭，沉睡已久的猛獸破閘而出，脹大的腺體毫無阻礙地進入了入口、被穴口緊緊包裹住，這樣的快感讓Alpha不禁舒適地低吼一聲。

「嘶……」

畢竟是第一次，異物進來時Omega有些疼痛，生理淚水就這樣奪眶而出，她胡亂抓住了身上那人的肩頭，平整的襯衫被抓出皺褶，幾乎是同一時間，Alpha不知憐憫地展開了攻勢。

裡頭溫暖地讓周子瑜感到舒適，年輕體力好的Alpha是不知節制的，她每一下都狠狠撞進了花心，淫靡的液體在每次進出緩緩流出，沾染了潔白的床鋪。

「啊、你…等…慢點……」Omega帶有哭腔地求饒，感受到身上那人在體內橫衝直撞，沒了剛才的溫柔，慾望纏身的Alpha讓人有些承受不住。

周子瑜裝作沒有聽見，每一次都更加用力地往裡頭送，身下的人早就忍不住地叫出聲音。

等到身下的Omega逐漸習慣，Alpha才回歸意識，她溫柔地吻去身下那人眼角的淚水。代替痛感的是不知名的舒服，與Alpha交合了一段時間，漸漸地享受著，下身也不自覺配合著動了起來。

感受到Omega的主動，溫熱的內壁不斷收縮，Alpha原本就脹大的腺體又脹大了幾分，她感覺自己快射出來了。

周子瑜停下了動作，喘著氣望向孫彩瑛的眼眸。

有些不滿周子瑜停下動作，孫彩瑛難耐地扭動了身子，「你…幹嘛…？」

「真的可以嗎？」

這句話隱含了很多意思。

「不要廢…話……」

「標記我。」

得到了准許，周子瑜又再次動起來。

「啊……嗯……」

孫彩瑛情到深處的呻吟惹得周子瑜差點繳械。

周子瑜手又探到了孫彩瑛胸前，下身也不斷賣力地抽送，每一次都頂到了深處，慾望掩沒了理智，周子瑜如是，孫彩瑛也是。

快感佔據了孫彩瑛的腦袋，隨著周子瑜越發猛烈的攻勢，孫彩瑛眼神渙散後決定閉上了雙眼享受，最後迎來了高潮。

與此同時，周子瑜也到了頂點，腺體將所有淫靡的白色液體全數排出，周子瑜探到了孫彩瑛頸後咬開了那人的腺體。

周子瑜標記了孫彩瑛。

雙重高潮。

周子瑜原本清香的果酒逐漸濃烈，和孫彩瑛酸而帶甜的草莓味完美無缺地融合在一塊。

「再來一杯？」

體力旺盛的Alpha提出了無從拒絕的邀請。


End file.
